Leia Escapes Jabba's Palace
Jabba slept with Princess Leia resting on his side. Leia was dressed in a slave girl outfit and forced to be Jabba's slave. As she slept Leia was waiting for Luke to rescue her and Han. Leia moaned as she felt her half naked body pressed against Jabba's belly then woke up. "Where's Luke? If he doesn't get here soon, I will serve as a slave girl forever. I don't like being half naked in front of people especially forced to do so by a Hutt." Leia kept waiting and waiting, but Luke still haven't shown up as planned. Finally Leia gave up waiting and decided to escape herself. Leia started to figure out how to get her chain off her neck. "How do I get this thing off? It's tough than I thought." Leia whispered. Leia knew if Jabba found she was trying to escape she would be fed to the rancor like Oola. Finally Leia got the chain off her neck and started sneaking quietly around the palace to escape. Leia sneaked into Han's prison cell and freed him and Chewbacca. "Leia?" "Yes, Han. Luke hasn't shown up so I'm getting us out." "He hasn't?" Lando then appeared. "I just got word that he has been kidnapped by the Empire." Leia gasped but knew there was no time for fear. "Let's go before Jabba finds out we're escaping." Leia led her friends to the exit and saw the gate opening, but before she got outside Han, Chewbacca and Lando were recaptured by Jabba's guards. "Go, Leia!" "I won't leave you, Han!" "You have to! Go find Luke! We'll find another way to escape!" Leia shed a tear from her eye. "I love you!" "I know." Leia then turned away and ran before she could be captured again. Leia ran far away from Jabba's palace as fast as she could to get back to the Millennium Falcon and felt her skirt blowing by the wind. "I am not a slave, but I think I will keep this outfit. I look more beautiful half naked than what I said before. Leia made it to the Millennium Falcon and panted so heavily she ran out of breath. Only Han knew how to fly the Falcon so she tried figuring out how to start it but instead got out it took Luke's X-Wing and flew out of the planet. "I will find a place to hide from Jabba and figure out a new plan." Leia didn't know where to hide until she spotted the Teth System where Jabba's son was held captive by Count Dooku's battle droids long ago and took refuge there. Leia went inside the tower to find a place to sleep, but someone else was inside. It was a woman about her age. "Hi. Where did you come from?" "I came from Jabba's palace on Tatooine." The woman gasped. "You were enslaved by Jabba The Hutt? You were smart to escape." Leia laughed. "I sure was. I'm Princess Leia Organa." "Nice to meet you, Leia. You look pretty in your outfit." "Thanks. Is there a place where I can sleep?" "Follow me." Leia was led into a prison cell and she lied down on her back and fell asleep. The woman gazed at Leia's beautiful body as she slept. "I was a slave to Jabba like her. I want to go back to Tatooine and teach that Hutt scum some manners." Leia would go back to Tatooine to rescue her friends even if she is recaptured by Jabba or fed to the rancor.